If happy ever after did exist
by Ledayy
Summary: ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entregarse a ese chico? Porque muy en el fondo sabía que las historias de los cuentos de hadas eran falsas y nunca podrían tener un final feliz como el de todas aquellas princesas. Grophe ¡Feliz cumpleaños CreepyGirl07!


**Hola a todos. Traigo el primero de los one shots que me pidieron. **

**Está dedicado a CreepyGirl07 por su cumpleaños ¡Muchas felicidades! Que te la pases super, perdon por subirlo hasta ahora pero el internet se fue toda la tarde.**

**Pareja: Grophe (GregoryxChristophe)**

**Advertencia: Contiene slash (chicoxchico) si no te gusta no leas**

**Canción recomendada: Payphone de Maroon 5 **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Una pequeña aclaración: **Flashback_ en cursiva _

* * *

**If happy ever after did exist**

El humo del cigarro era lo único que se movía en esa habitación. París era increíblemente aburrido para ese chico que había vivido toda su vida entre sus calles. Por eso mismo se fue a buscar aventuras arriesgando su vida de maneras inimaginables, salvando a dos americanos en la guerra entre Estados Unidos y Canadá, pero sobre todo; conociendo a ese chico. Christophe DeLorne negó con la cabeza. Pensaría en lo que fuera, menos en él.

Entonces el teléfono sonó de improvisó, asustándolo al punto de casi caerse del sillón donde estaba recostado. Vio el aparato sin saber si contestar.

— ¿Diga? — preguntó levantando al auricular

—Chris — dijo una voz que lo hizo temblar y sentirse increíblemente feliz. Seguía vivo

—Hijo de puta — susurró sin poder controlar la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios

—_Dices que podremos robar ese banco que es el más seguro de toda Europa sin ser atrapados o heridos por alguno de los policías en las entradas — Gregory volteó a verlo asintiendo con la cabeza — fumaste demasiada droga inglesito estúpido ¿Cómo mierda piensas lograrlo?_

—_Contigo a mi lado podré — sentenció el rubio robándole a un beso a su compañero francés_

_Christophe se limpió la boca enojado. Pensando que su compañero solo jugaba con él a falta de chicas en su vida. Pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran, le había gustado. Eso era lo que más odiaba en la vida, ser sometido por alguien tan estúpido como Gregory Fields. Los ingleses y los franceses han estado peleados desde los inicios del tiempo. El odio define su convivencia. O al menos eso es lo correcto. Christophe nunca ha hecho nada correcto en su vida y ya era demasiado tarde para empezar. _

_El plan era arriesgado, posiblemente suicida, pero Gregory no se detendría por ningún motivo. Tomó el arma que estaba oculta en el cajón y volteó a ver a su compañero._

—_Cuando robemos ese banco, prométeme que nos iremos a vivir lejos, los dos juntos_

_Christophe casi se atraganta con el humo de su cigarro, tosiendo varias veces. ¿Acaso eso era…?_

— _¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? — inquirió con un toque de burla_

—_Solo si yo soy el novio — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa_

_DeLorne salió de ahí sin decir nada más. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que saldría por su boca en cualquier momento ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entregarse a ese chico? Porque muy en el fondo sabía que las historias de los cuentos de hadas eran falsas y nunca podrían tener un final feliz como el de todas aquellas princesas. ¿Él era la princesa? ¿Así lo veía su inglés? Como una chica con un vestido rosa bailando de un lado a otro en un gran salón. Tal vez si lo fuera podrían tener un final feliz. _

_No usarían máscaras, solo entrarían ahí con sus armas y claro, con otros treinta ladrones a ese banco. La gente hacía su vida normal, depósitos, cobrando pensiones, administrando cuentas. Cuando el pelinegro era niño solo tenía un miedo que era capaz de paralizarlo. Estar en el banco con su padre o madre y que ocurriera un asalto. Y ahora él iba a causarles ese miedo a todas esas personas inocentes. Sintió su estómago revolverse, conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo y no volver a esa organización criminal de mierda. _

— _¿Estás listo Chris? — preguntó Gregory_

—_Llámame Chris una vez más y tendrás una bala en el culo — respondió el francés — y no, no estoy listo y nunca lo estaré. Vete a la mierda con tu intento de robo_

_Dicho eso soltó su arma y salió corriendo de ahí. Era egoísta. ¡No! Gregory era egoísta por querer meterlo en una situación así ¿Pero que acaso el francés no era un ladrón y un mercenario? ¿Qué acaso no era lo que debía hacer por profesión? ¿Qué acaso no era egoísta él por dejar solo a su compañero? ¿Por dejar solo a su amado? Se detuvo en seco chocando con un hombre en la calle, provocando que el portafolio que éste llevaba se abriera y regara todos sus papeles. _

— _¿Qué mierda te pasa? — inquirió el hombre agachándose a recoger sus documentos_

—_Ni yo lo sé — respondió el francés sintiendo el peso de la culpa aplastando sus hombros y dejándolo sin aire. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, lo necesitaba a su lado tanto como Gregory lo necesitaba a él — soy un idiota_

—_Tú lo has dicho — respondió el hombre todavía molesto _

_Pensó en regresar al banco, robarlo, festejar y entregarse finalmente a ese sentimiento. Reclamar su final feliz, reclamar lo que a la princesa le correspondía de nacimiento. El cuento de hadas es de los más frágiles en la vida real, y es tan sencillo romperlo, una simple brisa acaba con todo. Y esa brisa fue la que provocaron las patrullas policiales al pasar a toda velocidad a su lado rumbo al banco. Escuchó disparos a la distancia y vidrios quebrándose. Eran los vidrios de su hermosa ventana de cristal que mantenía a salvo a su príncipe. Corrió rumbo al banco, la multitud se formaba y unos policías lo detuvieron. Cometieron un error, no tomaron rehenes. La gente adentro del edificio salió despavorida al tiempo que la policía entraba. Vio como Gregory salía por una de las puertas laterales. Los policías le dispararon hiriéndolo en un brazo. El inglés alcanzó a llegar a un auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Perdiéndose en la esquina con toda la policía detrás de él._

— _¡Gregory! — gritó Christophe sintiendo como el miedo llenaba cada fibra de su ser — ¡Gregory!_

—"_Nos acaban de informar que la persecución del criminal que robó el banco nacional ha terminado, hubo un terrible accidente en la carretera interestatal hacia Denver. Muchas patrullas se volcaron y ardieron, igual que el auto del ladrón. En otras noticias, el presidente Barack Obama dio sus condolencias a los familiares de las víctimas del tiroteo en una sala de cine en Aurora, Colorado…"_

_Christophe se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de su casa. Era oficial, sus peores temores se habían confirmado, había muerto. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, debió saberlo desde el principio. No existe el felices por siempre. Si tan solo hubiera podido darle un último beso._

— ¿Dónde mierda estás? — preguntó el chico a punto de derramar unas lágrimas luego de revivir ese recuerdo en un segundo

—En el teléfono público enfrente de tu edificio — respondió el rubio

Christophe colgó de golpe. Bajando las escaleras tirando las compras de una señora que subía por la misma vía. No le importó, nada le importaba. Salió del edificio y ahí estaba. Con la ropa sucia, su rostro con una cicatriz de quemadura y esa estúpida e irresistible sonrisa. DeLorne lloró como nunca, abrazando a su amor. Lo estrujó con fuerza, para comprobar que no estaba soñando, que Gregory de verdad se encontraba delante de él perfectamente bien. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos o tres meses? Era una verdadera eternidad para él. Dejó el negocio, regresó a su casa. Todo eso con tal de olvidarse del inglés. Y ahora lo estaba besando ante la mirada pervertida de los transeúntes franceses. ¿Existía? ¿De verdad existía?

—_Me parece que ya eres demasiado grande para leer cuentos de hadas — dijo un francés al conocer a su nuevo compañero. Un inglés llamado Gregory. Pero jamás llegó a imaginar que encontraría miles de libros con cuentos de hadas en la habitación de este_

— _¿No crees en lo que dicen? ¿Conocer a tu princesa? ¿En vivir feliz por siempre? — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa imaginando mil escenas de esas historias cursis_

—_Este pendejo no debe saber ni disparar un arma — dijo Christophe a su jefe — ¿Cómo mierda va a ser mi compañero? Voy a tener que cuidar a un bebé_

_Un disparo rozó la mejilla de Christophe. El francés se giró y vio a su compañero con un arma en las manos. Gregory se puso de pie y se acercó lo más posible a Ze Mole, casi rozando sus labios. _

—_Estaré contigo lo quieras a no vete acostumbrando — Gregory beso superficialmente al francés, provocando que Mole se estremeciera, pero no apartó al inglés _

— ¿Ya lo pensaste? ¿Te casarás conmigo Christophe? — preguntó el inglés una vez roto el beso

—Solo si soy la novia — respondió el francés sonriente

Esa fue mi historia. Un poco cursi ¿No lo creen? No hubo tanto drama como en las novelas de la televisión o en los libros de vampiros o magos. No fue común, al menos no como las historias que cuentan los padres a sus hijos sobre cómo se conocieron. Fue más bien como un cuento de hadas, la princesa que espera a su príncipe. Aunque siempre lo tuve al lado y nunca pude aceptarlo. Pero saben algo. Nunca volveré a dejarlo ir.

—No entiendo una puta palabra — gritó Gregory aventando el periódico lejos — maldito idioma confuso ¿Cómo no puede ser fácil y universal como el maravilloso inglés?

— ¿Maravilloso? — Dijo Christophe levantándolo — ¿Cómo puede haber un verbo con dos significados "Ser y estar"? Me confunde, no distingo cuándo el pendejo dice soy y cuando dice estoy

—Para eso está el contexto — respondió Gregory

—Nosotros también tenemos contexto y no nos complicamos con eso

Gregory le plantó un beso a su novio para terminar con la discusión. Christophe se sonrojó y como aquella vez, se limpió la boca. Esa era su vida, en la ciudad del amor.

— ¿Cómo escapaste de los policías? — preguntó Christophe

—Salté del auto, ellos no alcanzaron a frenar y se estamparon los unos con los otros — respondió el rubio — ¿Te preocupaste mucho?

Ze Mole le respondió besándolo con fuerza. Pasara lo que pasara no volvería a quedarse con ese beso atrapado en sus labios. Entonces Gregory y Christophe…

Vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

**Tal vez me quedó un poco cursi pero eso lo deciden ustedes. **

**Cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia dejen un review. ^^**


End file.
